1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a group III-V barrier and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become increasingly more highly integrated, it is increasingly more difficult to maintain or improve the performance of transistors due to reduction of the physical lengths of their gates.
Thus, research is being conducted on technology involved in improving the performance of transistors by constructing them using a strained silicon (Si) channel or by constructing transistors using materials including a high k oxide or a metal gate.
However, if the gate lengths of transistors are shorter than about 10 nm, it becomes necessary to change the channel material or to change the structure of the semiconductor device from a conventional planar bulk type to a fully depleted silicon-on-insulator (FD-SOI) type, for example, or a fin field effect transistor (FINFET) structure.
In particular, a group III-V semiconductor material, in which effective mass of electrons is small and injection velocity is fast in a low electric field has been proposed for use as a channel material for making low-power and high-speed transistors.